In many industries, such as mining, well drilling, and road construction where steel blades or implements are coming into contact with hard rock, the continual abrasion of the rock against the blade wears the blade down. This phenomenon has long resulted in the industry applying hard-facing to cutting implement surfaces which provide additional hardness to prevent excessive wear of the cutter element to thereby increase the useful life of the cutting or digging tool.